


His Spell

by chu_sauce



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Kinda?, Krandy, M/M, Randy is a little shit, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, i've dubbed this ship, sex buddies, who gets what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chu_sauce/pseuds/chu_sauce
Summary: Klaus tried to resist Randy's pull, but it was no use.





	His Spell

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Klaus/Randy out there so this is my contribution. Enjoy~

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Klaus grunted as he tried to focus on his work, “Actually I’m not doing anything except trying to get work done. As should you Randy.”

The blond refused to look underneath his desk where he knew his fellow prefect was. He also refused to acknowledge the fact that Randy was currently working him to hardness really well with his mouth. Curse Randy and his stupid, talented mouth.

“I am working Klaus,” Randy responded with a grin, stroking the cock in his hand languidly as he spoke, “And I’m doing a pretty good job too if I do say so myself.” He ran his tongue along the tip, his eyes trained on Klaus’ body for any immediate reaction.

Klaus scoffed “I am not work. However, the papers on your desk are, so I suggest you stop wasting time on this and finish them before the day is over.” He didn’t need to look down to know that Randy was pouting up at him; he knew the other too well at this point. It was quiet for a few moments, all activity on his erection halted. Klaus found this strange. The pink haired student wasn’t one to give up so easily, especially when it came to sex.

“Okay! I’ll get back to work then!”

Klaus paused. It couldn’t have been that easy. It was never that easy. “You are?”

“Yep!” Randy stuffed Klaus back into his pants, pushed his chair back, and stood. “I’ll get right to work and leave you alone. With that said, the pinkette went back to his desk with a skip in his step.  
Klaus watched the other sit at his desk and start working, humming a little tune as he worked. Something wasn’t right. Klaus sent a glare Randy’s way but wasn’t surprised when he didn’t get any kind of reaction. The other was use to such looks by this point. He sighed and went back to his own work. He’d dwell on Randy’s odd behavior later, for now he was going to take full advantage of this peace while it lasted.

~x~

He should’ve known Randy was up to no good, that there was an ulterior motive for his good behavior. Klaus had played right into his hands. Which was way he currently found himself with Randy bent over his desk, half naked, and moaning softly as Klaus’ fingers worked him open.

“You’re a tease” Klaus growled as he fingered him faster.

Randy couldn’t help but laugh around a moan “You don’t seem to have a problem with that.”

“I do when it gets in the way of work.”

“Yet here you are...ah…taking your sweet time prepping me.”

The blond huffed “I have no desire to injure you Randy.” As much as Randy frustrated him, he wouldn’t dare cause him serious harm during sex. Neither of them would be able to enjoy it then.  
“You don’t have to hold back, I’ll take any pain you lash out at me.” The air in the room seemed to stiffen after that sentence. The look of pleasure on the pinkette’s face seemed to slowly die as he stared at a wall. Klaus slowly stopped moving his fingers and stared at the man under him. The way Randy had spoken those words, the slight change of tone in his voice, Klaus knew he was speaking of something other than their sex life. Almost as if he was talking about-

“We’ve already worked out that issue. I’ve forgiven you. There is no need to bring that up, especially now.”

“You’re right.” Randy said softly. “Besides it’s a real mood killer isn’t it?”

“It looks like it hasn’t stopped you in the slightest.” Klaus said as he reached around and gripped Randy’s erection. “On the desk” he ordered.

Randy happily complied. He sat atop the desk, leaned back, spread his legs and made himself as alluring as possible. “Like this?” He asked trying to be coy.

Klaus rolled his eyes as he slicked himself up with oil hidden in the desk. “That personality doesn’t suit you at all.”

“It isn’t stopping you.”

“Hmm,” the blond hummed, “Unfortunately I have no intentions of stopping anytime soon.”

The pinkette’s triumphant smile soon turned into a pleasure filled one as Klaus slowly pushed inside him. “Good. I’d be mad if you took something this sweet away from me.”  
Klaus responded by moving and eventually setting a rhythm for the both of them. The blond could tell Randy was swept up in the moment, his legs wrapped around his waist, head thrown back, arms shaking a little from trying to keep him propped up, and moans pouring from his mouth. Thank goodness Klaus had the sense to put a silencing spell on the room so no one would hear them if they happened to pass by. It was also good that he had had enough sense to lock the door as well.

As they moved, Randy seemed to grow tired of supporting himself and instead chose to put his arms around Klaus, causing the blond to have to support them with one arm instead. Klaus grunted but couldn’t deny that he liked the feel of his roommate’s hands in his hair. He also had to resist the urge to start marking up Randy’s neck now that he was closer to it.

“Go ahead,” the pinkette whimpered, “I know how much you like marking me~” He winked. “As much as we’ve done this I should know your habits by now right?”

No point in arguing that fact. The blond pressed his mouth to Randy’s neck and began kissing and biting it. From the increased noise Randy was making, it seemed he enjoyed when Klaus did this to him too.

As they continued, their pace grew faster and faster; moans and grunts filling the room until finally they both came to completion. Randy sagged happily onto the desk, while Klaus cleaned them both and fixed himself up.

“Satisfied?” The blond asked, walking back to his own desk.

“Very” Randy hopped the desk and started to put his underwear and pants back on.

“Well thanks to you we are both behind on our work.”

“It was worth it~”

Klaus could only sigh as he sat down. “Just get back to work Randy.”

“I will…after I get some snacks and find Taffy!”

“Randy!”

Randy only laughed as he dashed out of their office. Klaus released another sigh and went back to work, not even bothering to chase after the other.

“Klaus,” the blond looked up and saw Randy standing in the doorway.

“What?”

“Next time I’ll make sure I’m not wearing any shirts so you can mark me to your heart’s content.” And with that he was out the door before Klaus could get a word in. Not that Klaus could really say anything. He knew there would be a next time. He had stopped denying that long ago.

Because he was under Randy’s spell.

**Author's Note:**

> Contemplating making this a series focusing on their relationship. I'm not sure yet though. Anyway thank you for taking the time to read this. Until next time~


End file.
